The Phantom Family
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny finds Ember hurt after fighting with an upgraded Skulker. Danny takes her home and treats her wounds. Dani also shows up said that she finally wants a home and is tired of living on the streets. Danny agrees to be Dani's dad. Will Ember be Dani's mother? Read and find out. [DannyXEmber]xDani, Daddy danny


Danny and Skulker were fighting as usual when something unexpected happens. Ember shows up and Skulker hits her real bad. Danny takes Ember to his house and helps patch her up. Certain things are said. Are Danny and Ember able to handle a relationship? Dani shows up and things start to get real complicated. After D-Stabilized. Before Phantom Planet. Danny and Ember are both 19.

_**The Phantom Family**_

_**Amity Park**_

Danny was fighting Skulker as usual in Amity Park.

"This time whelp, you are mine and I will have your pelt."

"Not time this Skulker." Danny fired ecto-beam after ecto-beam at Skulker and Skulker just seemed to have shrugged it off.

'Man, he must have built himself a stronger suit,' Danny thought to himself. Danny and Skulker continued to fight. What Danny did not know was that Ember just came to the fight.

'Wow, look at Danny go. I have never seen anyone with so much passion in what he does, except maybe for Skulker and his weird obsession for hunting. Plus look at Danny. He looks hot. ' Ember had to admit to herself that since Danny now had muscles due to the years of fighting ghosts.

"Come on, Skulker. Why don't you just give up? It is clear that you are not going to win this."

"Never whelp." Skulker began assaulting Danny with everything that he had. Danny dodged everything with ease. During the battle, Skulker noticed Ember was on a nearby rooftop.

"What are you doing here, woman?" Skulker asked with anger.

"What does it look like? I am watching Danny kick your sorry ass." Skulker got angry and pissed off with Ember that he decided to teach her a lesson.

"What did I say about back-talking against me you bitch?" With that being said, Skulker fired a missile at Ember and she was shot off the roof and was sent back a few yards.

'Wow. That was harsh of what Skulker.' Danny thought with rage. 'That is it. I am definitely going to get him for that.'

"Skulker, you are going to pay for that." Danny sped with both hurt and anger at Skulker. Danny was able to defeat Skulker within a minute. Before Danny was able to take out the FentonThermos, Skulker sped off.

"I will be back for you whelp and I will have your pelt."

'He must of gone back to the ghost zone to repair the damage to his armor. Well let's see who he managed to hurt now.' When Danny got done removing the rubble, he was shocked to see who it was.

'Why would Skulker hurt Ember? It does not make sense at all.' Danny grabbed Ember in his arms and flew off with her to his home bridal style.

'Wow. She looks amazing. Wait, why am I thinking that? She is my enemy. We both fight, but still, holding and looking at her this close, she is very beautiful. Come on Danny, think clearly. Don't be distracted. Just focus on treating her wounds.' Danny continued to fly off to his house when he was able to the big spaceship on the top of this house and the sign that said FentonWorks. He phased through and landed in his room.

_**In Danny's Room**_

Danny gently put Ember on his bed and began looking at her wounds.

'Wow, Skulker did a number on her. It looks like a couple of fractured or broken ribs, looks like a broken leg and . . . . . oh my god. She has a huge cut on her abdomen. She is bleeding ecto-plasm out fast. If I do not treat it soon, her afterlife will be gone.' Danny quickly looked for some medical supplies around the house. He was able to find some peroxide, a needle, some gauze, and some thread for the major wound.

When Danny got back to his room, he noticed that Ember was trying to stand up. She was able to, but she had to hold on to the wall to prevent herself from falling.

"What do you think that you are doing, Ember?"

"I am trying to leave. What are you doing helping me out?"

"Well you got hurt and I brought you here to help you get better. Excuse me if I am trying to help you." Ember blushed a little when Danny said that.

"Now, get back in that bed Ember. You are too weak to do anything." Ember tried to protest but Danny just picked her back up and placed her is his bed, again.

"Now, this is probably going to hurt." Danny then got the peroxide and started to apply it on the huge cut on her abdomen. Ember was screaming in pain as Danny was doing this.

'Why is the dipstick helping me out? I mean, I am his enemy and yet here he is trying to help me.' Ember thought as Danny continued to pour some more peroxide on her cut while she was still screaming.

'Man, Ember is so beat up, but at the same time though, she looks so hot. Whoa, I think that I might have overdone it with the peroxide.' Danny then capped the peroxide off and started to clean up the excess ecto-plasm around the wound with the gauze. As soon as Danny was doing that, he got the needle and thread. As soon as Ember saw the needle and thread, she got scared.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do with that?" Ember asked very scared pointing at the needle.

"I am going to stitch up this wound. I cannot let this wound be left open for everything to get into it." Danny then started to do the stitching on Ember's wound. Ember twitched each and every time that the needle went into her. Danny was finally done five minutes later.

"Okay, Ember, lie still. I have to check on your ecto-plasm level." Danny took a device that his parents built a while ago.

"What is that?"

"Oh this. This device shows the amount of ecto-plasm blood in any spectral being. My parents made it a while ago when I would show up weak. Oh and just to let you know, Ember, my parents know about my secret. I already had a sample of ecto-plasm from you a long time ago and my parents are able to make a full detail of each and every ghost that I have encountered and put them into this device." Danny then started up the device and began scanning Ember. Danny was surprised of what the screen said.

'Oh my god. She has lost half of her ecto-plasm. From what this is telling me, all she needs is a transfusion. Just a small amount. Maybe I can give her some of my blood. I just hope that it will help her.' Danny then left the room looking very concerned before Ember was able to ask what the device said. A couples minutes later, Danny came back with an I.V. bag, a needle, and a separate bag.

"What is that for dip-stick?"

"This Ember is to help you. It seems that you have lost a good amount of ecto-plasm so I am giving you a small amount of my ecto-plasm so that you can regenerate back to normal." Danny then transformed into his superhero alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Danny took the needle and put it in his arm and started to withdraw ecto-plasm from his body. Ember was surprised of how much ecto-plasm that Danny took out of him. It looked like that Danny took out about two pints. Danny then transformed back into his human form.

"Okay Ember. I am going to put the needle in you now." Ember felt a small pinch on her arm over her elbow. Danny then put his ecto-blood in the bag and the blood slowly went down the tube and into Ember.

"Hey dipstick. You know that you really do not have to do this you know?"

"Ember, like I said before. It is my job to protect and help everyone, whether they are ghost or human."

'Wow. Danny is the nicest guy ever. I just wish that I can be with Danny. I really do not want to leave him.' What Ember did not know though was that her wish, or more so her thought, was heard, and that Danny was thinking the same way as well.

'Wow. Ember looks so innocent right now. I wish that I could be with her, but I know I can't. She is my enemy. You know what, I do not care. I actually like her and I want to be with her. I just wish and hope that she feels the same way though.'

'Oh, children. Do not worry. Your wish shall be granted. I can guarantee it. I have felt both your emotions.' The shadowy figure left to go and work on certain events that had to happen for the both of them to be together that was watching them from the beginning.

"Hey Ember, I need you to sit up. I need to apply the gauze on your broken ribs." Ember did not struggle at all. Danny wrapped the gauze multiple times around her abdomen until he got to her breasts. Danny blushed a little when he began to apply the gauze below the base of her breasts. What Danny did not know though was that Ember was also blushing.

"There we go. Your abdomen is done. Now it's time to bandage up your left leg."

'I just can't believe how caring Danny. He truly does help out anybody if they are hurt. This might not be a bad place to hang out for a while until I get better.'

"Okay Ember, you are all bandaged up. Let me know if you need anything. Just ring that bell over there and I will be here to help you. Okay, well I will be in the kitchen to get some food together. I will bring some up for you too." Danny then left the room to go to the kitchen to prepare some food. What Danny did not know though was that he was going to get another surprise.

_**In the Kitchen**_

When Danny walked into the kitchen, he was surprised when he saw Danielle scouring the fridge for food.

"Hello Danielle. Did you find what you were looking for?" Danielle jumped back a few feet as soon as she heard Danny.

"Danny, please do not do that again. You almost scared me half to death."

"You are already half-dead."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. So, what are you doing here?" Danny asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I need a home. I am tired of sleeping out on the streets and being alone and Danny, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I also want a mom and dad. I already know that I do not have a mom. So I thought that since I am basically your clone, I was wondering if you can be my dad? We are related in a way." Danny was shocked to hear this.

"Danielle, I will. To tell you the truth, when you were finally stabilized due to my dad's flawed ecto-dejecto. I have always thought about you. I have been looking for you myself each and every day, but there is one thing that I am concerned about. What are we going to tell my parents? They return from their ghost convention in a week. If there was only a way to make you look like the age that you really are then it would not be a problem."

"What do you mean make me look like the age that I really am? Wait, Danny, does that mean that you want to make me look exactly like a five-year-old?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean. Let me get a couple of stuff packed and we can head off to someone that I know that can help out. Just let me tell my guest that I am going to be gone for a little bit."

"Okay Danny."

"That's dad to you."

"Yes dad." Danielle squealed with joy. She was finally going to have a family, if it was only Danny. She did not care though.

"Yes. My plan is working perfectly. Only a couple of more events to transpire and the future, including the present, will be perfectly balanced," The hooded figure said from a distance not wanting to be picked up by Danny's ghost sense.

_**Back in Danny's Room**_

"Hey dipstick. Where's the food?"

"Sorry Ember. There is another matter that I have to take care so I will be gone for a while. I just came up here to tell you and to check up on you before I leave." When Danny was checking over here, he noticed that Ember's skin had a little more color to it.

'How is that possible? She is a ghost, not a human. Wait! It could be my ecto-blood. I will just have to check up on her later on then.'

"Okay Ember, you look like that you are healing well. I am off then. I will be back later today, maybe sometime tomorrow. Be careful." Without thinking, Danny just kissed Ember's forehead before leaving his room.

'Wait, did the dipstick just kiss me?'

'Oh my god, did I just kiss Ember on the forehead? I know that when this is all over, she is going to make me full ghost.'

_**Back in the Kitchen**_

"Okay Danielle, are you ready?"

"Yes dad, I am, and please call me Dani. I really do not like Danielle."

"Okay Dani. Let's get going. Oh, and just to let you know, we are going to the Ghost Zone. There is a friend of mine that is there that will help me no problem."

"Okay," Dani replied. They both went to the nearest ghost portal which so happens to be the Fenton Portal.

_**At the Far Frozen**_

"Well, Dani, here we are. The Far Frozen. The leader here, Frostbite, will help us out."

"Danny, I am cold."

"Here. Bundle up and try to stay warm with this." Danny handed her a blanket, which to Dani, was very warm.

"Thank you dad."

"No problem. Now Follow me." Both of them walk until they got up to Frostbite's village.

"Hello there O Great One. Why have you come here?"

"Well, Frostbite, I need your help with something."

"I will help you with anything that you ask O Great One. What is it?"

"I want you to turn my daughter into the proper age that she is supposed to be?"

"Daughter?" Frostbite then looked at the young phantom, Dani, and was surprised to see how similar they looked.

"No problem Great One. Just one question. How old is she supposed to be?"

"She is supposed to be five, but as you can tell, she looks 13."

"Then this is no problem at all. You see, we already have perfected the de-aging process in ghosts a long time ago. We have already used many times with highly successful results. Follow me." Both Danny and Dani followed Frostbite until they got to a building that looked like a giant science lab.

"Let's see here. Ah, here we go. The serum that she needs. There are two ways that it can be administered Great One."

"What are they?"

"Digestion or Injection. Which one do you prefer, young one."

"Digestion," Dani replied quickly. Dani really hates needles.

"Okay, here you go. I have already measured out the amount that she needs. She needs to drink it all in one drink." With that being said, Dani quickly drank the strange blue liquid from the container.

"I do not feel any different. Are you sure that it was supposed to change me?"

"Yes. The changes will happen within 24 hours."

"Thank you, Frostbite, for helping her."

"No problem Great One." Both Dani and Danny left to return home to FentonWorks.

_**Back at FentonWorks**_

When they both arrived, Danny quickly went upstairs to check on Ember. Dani being curious as she is, followed Danny.

"Dani, I need you to wait here. My guest is hurt very badly and I do not want anyone surprising her. Got it?"

"Got it Dad." Danny walked into his room to check on Ember's status. He was surprised yet again with what he saw. He noticed that there was more color to Ember's skin and that her flaming hair had gone down and was turning from blue to black. He was surprised to see her hair reach her mid-back.

'Wow. My blood did all of this.' Danny took a look at the I.V. bag that he set up and noticed that the bag was three quarters gone.

'I am glad that she is at least getting better. I have to let Dani know not to come into my room until she gets better.' Knowing that she was still okay, Danny left his room for Ember to rest some more.

"Okay Dani, my guest is doing fine right now. How about we go downstairs and make some food for the three of us."

"The three of us?"

"Yeah. You, me, and my guest. I will even let you help. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad." Both Dani and Danny flew off to the kitchen to start lunch for everyone.

_**Back in Danny's Room**_

"Ow, my aching head. How long have I been out?" Ember looked around the room to see if she could find the time. Finally she saw Danny's alarm clock that was next to the bed.

'Whoa. It's 5:30 in the evening. Man, I must have been out,' Ember thought to herself.

'Well, I might as well take a look at myself in the mirror to see if any of the wounds have started to heal.' Ember carefully got up from the bed and looked around and noticed a full length mirror hanging off of Danny's closet door. What she saw in the mirror took her by surprise.

'Wow. Is this me? I look like a human again. Wait? How is that possible? I was completely dead. How could I come back alive?' Ember had a lot of questions running through her head, but there was one thing that stayed on her mind. What is Danny going to think?

Slowly and carefully, Ember walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she smelled food being made. Ember, being as hungry as she was, which was a new feeling to her now, could not wait to have some food.

_**Back in the Kitchen**_

Both Danny and Dani were finishing up the sausage and the eggs when Danny heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dani, please stay here and finish the cooking. It seems that my guest has woken up."

"Okay, dad." Danny walked out of the kitchen to meet up with Ember on the stairs. What he saw in Ember's place nearly made him faint. He saw a woman with black hair in the style of a ponytail reaching down the center of her back with baby blue eyes and a figure similar to Paulina.

"Ember, is that you?"

"Yes, dip-stick. It is me."

"Why do you look like that?"

"I think it has to do with your ecto-blood that you used to help heal me. My ribs now feel fine and so does my left leg."

"Well, now that you are okay, would you like to have some food?" Before Ember could protest, her stomach said otherwise.

"It looks like I have my answer. Come on. Let's head to the kitchen."

As soon as Danny entered the kitchen, Dani ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Daddy, the food is done. Who is she?" Dani asked.

"She is my guest."

"You're pretty. Are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Ember blushed a little and she felt her heart beat faster.

"No I am not." 'Although I would like to be' Ember thought to herself.

"Come on Ember. Let's sit down and eat."

"Wait, she is Ember daddy?"

"Yes she is Ember," replied Danny.

"Hey Danny, why is that little girl calling you daddy?" Ember asked very confused and also wanting to know what was going on.

"The reason why she is calling me 'daddy' is because she is my daughter, Danielle."

"Wait, you mean that this little pipsqueak is Danielle?"

"That is right Ember. The both of us are now a family. Of course, I am going to ask Tucker if he can make a birth certificate for her incase if anybody asks about her."

'Wow. Danny is so sweet. I really do want to become his girlfriend, but how can I say it without trying to scare him?' Ember was thinking of ways to make Danny her boyfriend. While Ember was thinking of some plans, Danny suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"So Ember, I noticed that you are human now. Are you still part ghost or no?"

"You know what, Danny, I do not know. Heck, I could be a half-ghost like you. I do not know."

"Well then why don't you try focusing to see if you still part ghost." With that being said, Ember then concentrated on a ghost half. She thought of Danny's ghost half when she was thinking of hers. She concentrated on the form and she felt two rings both go up and down her body. She thought that she transformed into her old ghost form.

"Uh, Ember, take a look in the mirror." Ember looked in the mirror and was shocked of what she saw. She was in her new ghost form, but she had an entirely new costume on. It looked like she had Danny's ghost costume, but instead of a D on the chest, it was an A. Her hair was no longer on fire

"Uh, why is there an A on my chest? Shouldn't it be an E, not an A."

"Well, Ember, what was your human name before you died?"

"It was Amber. Why is all of this happening to me? Why am I human again?" Ember now had more questions running through her mind.

"Yes. Everything is as it should be. I need to place some more events in place." The hooded figure said before it left.

"Well, Amber, I can ask Tucker if he can make a birth certificate for you too. What last name do you want on it?"

'I really want Fenton,' Amber thought to herself.

"It can be anything Danny."

"Oh, that is another thing that I want to ask you. Why do you keep on calling me Danny now? Normally you call me dipstick or baby-pop."

"I really do not know, Danny." Amber was getting very nervous and a little bit scared of what was happening to her.

"Well let me call Tucker so that he can create both birth certificates."

RING, RING, RING, RING

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to create two complete sets of identification for me."

"Why two Danny?"

"One for Danielle, you know my clone. I want her listed as my daughter."

"That is no problem Danny. What is the other one?"

"Hold on. Let me get out of the room. Okay. The other one is for Ember."

"WAIT! Ember? Why Ember?"

"Technically she is Amber now."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first Tucker. There is something that I have to tell you. I actually love Amber. I really do. I actually loved her when she was a full ghost. There is also another thing that I have to tell you. She is now a half ghost."

"How did that happen Danny?" For the next 10 minutes, Danny explained everything of what happened.

"Wow, Danny. All that happened?"

"Yeah, Tucker. On the other birth certificate here is what I want you to do. I want you to put down Amber McLean. I hope that makes her happy."

"No problem. Everything will be ready in a week."

"Thanks Tucker." With all of Danny's business taken care, Danny returned to the kitchen where he noticed that both Amber and Dani were playing a card game which caused a smile on Danny's face.

"Do you have any three's?" Dani said.

"Nope. Go fish little squirt."

"Hey guys. Tucker said that the documents will be ready in a week. He is going to send all the paperwork here."

"Okay," both Amber and Dani replied.

"Hey. I have to go to the grocery store to go and pick up some more food. We are running low and I do not want my parent's to return with no food and since you guys are here, you are coming with me." Both grumbled a bit, but they got to Danny's car which he got for his 18th birthday.

"Hold on Dani. I have to grab something first." Danny went to the garage and grabbed a car seat for babies.

"Oh Danny come on. Do I really have to sit in that?"

"Yes you do. You are my daughter now and I am going to make sure that you are protected, even if it means I get to embarrass you." With that Dani did not struggle as she was placed in the car seat.

'Wow. Danny does to seem to care about Dani in a fatherly sense. That is it. I am going to make my move in the car. I want him to be mine.' As soon as Amber finished her thought, she got in the front passenger seat.

"Okay. Let's get going." What Danny did not pay attention to was when Amber put her arm around Danny's free arm. Danny did not notice this until he was about to get out of the car.

'Wow. Amber was holding on to me for the entire ride. Oh, man. That is it. I am giving in. I am going to make her mine.'

"Finally the seeds have been planted. It is up to both Danny and 'Amber' now to finish," said the hooded figure from a distance.

_**At the Grocery Store**_

When Danny, Dani, and Amber walked in the grocery store, they did not know that Sam was there as well to pick up some food for her parents.

'Hey. That's Danny, but who are the other two.' Sam was kinda curious of who the other two were but she was shocked as soon as she saw Danny pick up the little girl and put her in the seat of the cart. The little girl was laughing.

'There is a perfectly logically explanation why he did that. Maybe he is babysitting.'

"Hey daddy. Can I please get some candy?" Dani asked.

"I will see about it Danielle."

'Wait!? That little girl is Danielle and why did Danielle call Danny daddy. Something must be going on here.' Even though Sam was done shopping she decided to follow Danny to see who the other girl was.

"So, Amber, is there anything that you want me to make for dinner tonight?"

"Actually Danny there is. Even though being human is kinda new to me, I would like a good southern dish. Maybe some fried chicken with potatoes."

"Chicken and potatoes it is then." Danny then went through the grocery store to get the food that was on the list as well as the stuff needed for him to make dinner tonight.

"Hey Amber. I got to go to the frozen food isle. Please keep an eye on Dani."

"Will do." When Danny left, Dani spoke up to Amber.

"You like my daddy, don't you Amber?"

"To tell you the truth, yes I do, but I think that he is clueless that I do like him. I need your help though. I want him to like me. Do you think that you can help me with that?" Amber asked with a little bit of plea in her voice.

"Yes I will Amber. I love my daddy and plus I think that you make an awesome mommy." Amber blushed at the thought of that.

'Me being a mother. That is what I always wanted in both my real and afterlife. Now I have a chance.'

"Okay. I am going to hold you to that. Since you are being so nice, I am going to sneak in a bag of candy for you. Don't tell daddy. Got it?"

"Got it mommy." Amber just blushed at what Dani just said.

'Oh my god. Dani just called that woman mommy? What on earth is happening?' Sam just could not believe everything that she heard.

"Hey Amber. I'm back. I had to pick up some frozen vegetables and some pizza."

"Okay. It looks like that we are all done. Let's go." As Danny and Amber were walking up to the register, Amber held on to Danny's arm as if they were married and Danny did not seem bothered at all. Sam could not believe of what she saw. She felt heartbroken.

'I can't believe this. Some hussy is trying to get in on my man. Not if I have anything to do about it.' Sam stormed off with anger.

"Hey Danny. Why don't you worry about the groceries. I will put Dani in her car seat. Okay?"

"Okay Amber." What Danny did not expect was that Amber suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

'I hope that gets Danny's attention. I want him to know that I love him.'

"Way to go Amber. Kissing my dad on the cheek was a nice touch," Dani whispered to Amber.

"I thought it was a nice touch too. I really love him." Dani just smiled as she was set in the car seat by Amber.

"Just so you know Amber, I do love you like a mother. I really can't wait for Danny to marry you."

"Same here and when he does marry me, I will be the best mother that you will ever have."

"I can't wait." Danny just approached the car just as Amber was done getting Dani in her car seat.

"Dani is in her car seat, Danny."

"Thanks Amber. Come on, let's get the groceries in the car." As Amber was helping out Danny with the groceries, they did not notice that Sam was behind them.

'Are they all living together. I still want to know who that woman is and why she is with Danny.' The more Sam thought about it, the madder she got. She was not able to follow them as Danny started the car and left the store.

'Man, I can't wait to get Danny alone when we get back home. There is something that I want to tell him.' What Amber did not know was that Danny was thinking the same way.

'Man, I can't wait to get Amber alone when we get back home. There is something that I want to tell her.' They both continued the drive home.

_**Back at FentonWorks**_

When they arrived back at the house, Amber was getting Dani out of the car seat and Danny was getting the groceries.

"Hey Amber, I will be getting dinner ready. Can you please take care of Dani?"

"No problem Danny. What do want me to do?"

"Get her ready for dinner." Both Amber and Danny went off to do their assigned jobs. Amber took Dani upstairs to the bathroom while Danny got dinner ready.

"Okay Dani. Let's get ready for dinner. We are both kinda filthy so we are going to take a bath together."

"Okay. Why?" Dani asked very confused.

"A mother should make sure that her daughter is clean." Dani just smiled at Amber and was happy to know that she was going to have a very nice mom.

30 minutes later…..

Danny got done with dinner and called both of the girls down.

"AMBER, DANI, DINNER IS DOWN," Danny said as he yelled upstairs.

"COMING," both Dani and Amber said coming down the stairs. As Danny was putting the dinner plates on the table, he saw both Amber and Dani dressed in the same clothes. They were both wearing blue capri pants and a red blouse.

"Wow, you guys look great."

"Thanks Danny," Amber replied. As Amber was sitting down to eat her second human meal, she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek again.

"Hey Amber. There is something that I want to talk to you about?"

"Sure Danny, what is it?"

"Do you love me?" Amber almost choked on the first bite from what Danny just asked.

"Please, Amber, I want to know the truth. Do you love me?"

"Danny, yes I do love you. I always have even since our first fight that we had all those years ago here in Amity Park."

"Then if that is the case, then there is something that I have to do."

"What is th…" Amber was cut off as Danny kissed her on the lips with passion right in front of Dani.

"Yeah. I will finally have a mommy."

"Dani, do you want her as a mother?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do, dad. She loves me and I love her. I want her as my mother."

"Well then, it looks like that I am going to have to make a phone call after dinner then." Amber was confused of what Danny meant by that, but all three of them continued to eat their dinner together.

After dinner was done, Danny went upstairs and was not seen for a couple of hours.

"Hey, mom, what is dad doing up there?"

"I do not know honey. I am going to go and look." As Amber was walking up the stairs, she heard Danny moving furniture.

'Why is he moving furniture around at this time like this?' Amber thought to herself. As she continued walking, she found out that the sounds were coming from Jazz's room, not Danny's room.

"Hey Danny, what are you do . . . . . . " Amber was surprised to see that Danny transformed Jazz's room in a little girl's room.

"Wow Danny. You completely transformed this room in Dani's room."

"That is not all that I did. Take a look at my room." Amber was kinda curious of what he meant by that so Amber walked to Danny's room and was surprised to see how it was set up.

"Danny, it looks like that this room is set up for two people."

"That is because it is set up for two people. It is set up for both you and I." Amber blushed at what Danny said.

"Danny, I do not know what to say."

"Just say 'I love you.'"

"I love you."

"Now, I have to get Dani ready for bed. You wait for me in here."

"Hey, Dani, it is time for bed."

"But I am not tired daddy."

"It is 10 PM. You need your beauty sleep. You want to be beautiful just like your mother right?" Dani held a gasp that he referred to Amber as Dani's mother. Dani followed Danny to Jazz's room.

"Isn't this Aunt Jazz's room?"

"Not anymore. She went to college so she does not live here anymore." When Danny opened up the door, Dani just gasped at what she saw.

"Danny, is this room mine?"

"Yes it is. I put everything in here for you. Although there is no clothes, we are going out within this week to get you an entire new wardrobe."

"Thank you daddy." Danny put Dani to bed and Danny went back to his room. Danny was caught by surprise yet again when he saw Amber with nothing on.

"I thought that I might surprise you."

"Well it seems that you did." Both Danny and Amber did not leave the comfort of each other's arms for the entire night.

_**The Next Day**_

Danny, Dani, and Amber all woke up in the morning around 8 AM. Before Danny and Amber could get out of bed, Dani runs into the room and jumps on Danny's and Amber's bed which make both of them jump up at the same time.

"Wake up mommy and daddy. Wake up."

"We're up Dani, honey. We're up," Amber said as she woke up.

"What are you going to do today, daddy?"

"Well, first, I have to take a shower and then going to go downstairs and making some breakfast."

"Let me get cleaned up as well, sweetie, and help you out." Amber already knew how to cook but she wanted to learn more about human food.

"Dani, after your mother and I are done taking our shower's, you are taking one too, but wait until we are done with our shower's first."

"Danny, honey, she can take a shower with me. It will be no problem. I am supposed to be her mother after all, isn't that right?"

"You are right. Amber, I will use the bathroom downstairs. You can and Dani can use the one up here." With that, both Danny and Amber, along with Dani, went to use separate bathrooms to get cleaned up.

"Okay, Dani, let's get cleaned up so that we can both help out daddy make some breakfast." Both Dani and Amber got cleaned up and was already getting dressed before Danny could even get out of the bathroom.

"Okay, Dani, we are going to get breakfast started right away. I want to surprise him and I am going to let you help me. Can you please get me the eggs, the milk, and the sausage from the fridge?"

"On it mom." Dani quickly grabbed all three items and handed them to Amber.

"I will get started on the sausage, I want you to get started on the eggs." As Amber was making the sausage, Dani was busy making scrambled eggs.

"That is good, Dani. Remember to add the milk, though. Very little." Dani was done adding the eggs.

_**5 minutes later . . . . .**_

As Danny was getting out of the shower, he smelled food already being prepared.

'It seems that my two favorite girls are already making breakfast. I got to thank them when I get downstairs.' Danny finished getting ready by throwing on some clothes then Danny went downstairs to the kitchen where he saw the food being placed on the table.

"Well, it seems that you two already got all the cooking done."

"We just wanted to surprise you daddy."

"And you did. Come on, let's eat." The three of them sat down and ate.

"Hey Amber, since I know that it is new for you to be a halfa, it looks like that I am going to have to teach you how to use them, and plus I have to take you up to Frostbite. I want to know exactly what happened," Danny said as he was gathering up the plates.

"No problem Danny."

"Great. Let's get ready to go back to the Far Frozen."

"It is too cold there, dad."

"Now, now, I already prepared something for you just in case if you did get cold. Just take this blanket with you. It was made by Frostbite when I first arrived at the Far Frozen, but do not put it on now. Wait until we get there."

"Okay dad." The three of them left as soon as the kitchen was cleaned up.

_**Back in the Far Frozen**_

"Okay, Dani, it is time to put the blanket on." Dani did not hesitate. She put it on just as Danny was saying it.

"Okay, Amber, it is going to get very cold so I suggest that you stay close to me." Danny grabbed Amber by the arm and pulled her in real close.

'Wow, I can't believe that Danny is this warm even though we are in this frozen tundra.' The three of them continued to walk until they met up with Frostbite again.

"Hello again, Great One. What can I do this time?"

"I want you to take a look at my future wife?"

"Great One, you plan on getting married to this human?" As soon as Amber said that, she transformed into her new ghost self.

"How did this happen, Great One? I thought that only you, Dani, and the evil one were the only halfa's in existence."

"I will tell you everything from the beginning." So Danny began when he was fighting with Skulker back in his city. Then he mentioned all of the wounds that she received from Skulker and how Danny treated all of them, including her lost ecto-plasm.

"Wow, Great One. How eventful. Well, let us go to the medical building. I want to do a full body scan on her to see if my theory is correct."

"What theory is that, Frostbite?"

"That is she has the same core as you do. I know for a fact that Dani does, but I want to know if she does as well."

"Frostbite, how could I have the same core as Danny? I used to have a fire core, not an ice core."

"I know. I need to know if your core has changed. If it has, then you will have to stay here until you receive the proper training. The little one there will not receive any training until she gets older."

"Oh man. I wanted to learn some new powers as well."

"I am sorry, Dani. You will just have to wait until you get older," Danny said.

"No time to chat. I want to hook her up to the machine and scan her." Frostbite and the gang finally entered the medical building. Danny immediately saw the machine that he was in when he came to the Far Frozen the second time.

"This is the machine that we will be using. Amber, please transform into your ghost form. It will only scan the ghost genetics instead of your new human genetics." Amber transformed into her ghost form and stepped towards the machine. Frostbite grabbed a couple of electro-pads and placed them systematically on her.

"Okay. Initiating full body scan." The electro-pads did thing business in a matter of five minutes.

"Okay, let's see here. It looks like that you do have a new core. You now have an ice core, just like Danny." Amber was happy to hear that. She and Danny now have more in common.

"Okay, now it is time for your training." Frostbite showed her the basic moves that he taught Danny. The Ice Shards, the Ice Shield, the Ice Beam (hands and eyes), and the Ice sword. It took Amber a couple of hours to learn, but she got the hang of her new powers. Dani was just standing back in awe and saw all the new awesome powers that she was going to learn when she got older.

"Thanks Frostbite. Now I can be of better help with Danny."

"It is now problem. By the way, there is something that I have to tell the three of you. I have been doing some researching into your genetics, more primarily how the human and ghost dna are combined, and I have noticed that in a certain point of your lives you are going to stop aging. You will never get older and will never die."

"Wait, Frostbite, are you saying that the three of us are now immortal?" Danny asked.

"That is right."

"Well, Frostbite, I appreciate all of your help. Thank you. I promise that we will meet again." Danny and his new family left all with good news.

_**Back in Amity Park**_

When Danny, Dani, and Amber arrived back in Amity Park, all of their ghost senses went off.

"Oh great. Who is it now. I swear if it is the box ghost, I am not going to even try.' Danny thought to himself. When the three of them got closer to the disturbance, they noticed that it was Skulker, but Danny noticed that Skulker look stronger.

'Man, this is going to be a tough one if I did not have my family with me.' So Danny began thinking of a plan to get rid of Skulker effectively without causing much damage to the city. All of a sudden, an idea sparked.

"Okay you two, I got an idea on how to beat Skulker. Here is what we are going to do. Right now, it looks like Skulker is on even playing field as me, but I know for a fact that he cannot take all three of us on at once. So when I give the signal," Danny tried to make a D with his fingers," that is when you two come on out and surprise him. Amber you fire your new Ice Beams and Dani fires her ecto-beams. Everyone understand of what they have to do?"

"Yes," both Dani and Amber said.

"Good lets go." The three of them went in and surrounded Skulker from a distance.

"Where are you whelp? Get out here. If you don't, I will just destroy your entire city."

"Ah, I did not know Skulker missed me that much. Here, I got you a present." Danny fired a powerful ecto-beam.

"I am going to get you for that whelp and I will have your pelt."

"I don't think so." Danny did the signal and all of a sudden Skulker screamed in pain.

"What the…. Who did that?"

"You leave my husband alone." Amber said.

"And you stay away from my daddy." Dani said as well.

"There is two more of you. Now the hunt gets interesting, but first of all, who the hell are you bitch?"

"Oh Skulker, what's the matter? You don't recognize your old girlfriend?" Skulker seemed confused and finally noticed something familiar about the ghost.

"Wait a minute, Ember. What the hell are you doing here? I thought I finished you off. It looks like that I will have to make sure I do it right this time."

"I do not think so," Danny said. As Danny was charging towards Skulker, so was Amber and Dani. Skulker was beaten to a pulp again. Then, Danny grabbed the FentonThermos and captured Skulker inside of it.

"Thank you, Amber and Dani. Let's go home." As they were about to head home, they were stopped by the media.

"Mr. Phantom, Mr. Phantom. A couple of questions. Who are they and are they related to you?" the reporter said.

"Yes they are related to me, this here is my wife, Amber Phantom, and my daughter, Danielle Phantom, but she likes Dani."

"No way. Mr. Phantom, are they going to help you protect the city now?"

"Yes they are. They are my family after all. Now if you excuse me, we have to leave." The three of them left until they were able to get to an alley and transform back into their human form.

"Come on Amber. There is a place that we have to go. I need to do this." Danny, Dani, and Amber went walking until they got back to FentonWork's.

"We have to go to the Ghost Zone for what we have to do." The three of them again transformed into their superhero alter-ego's. They travelled throught the Ghost Zone until they got to Death's Diamonds.

"Danny, what are we doing here?" Amber asked.

"Something that I needed to have done for a while now. Sergo, give me 'the ring.'"

"Right away Mr. Phantom." Sergo went in the back and grabbed the ring that Danny had always had on lawaway.

"Amber, I love you and I want to be with you. Will you be my wife?"

"Danny, yes. Yes I will marry you." When Danny got done slipping the ring on Amber's finger, Amber lunged forward and kissed Danny with much passion.

'Yeah. I am so happy. I am finally going to have a family.' Dani thought to herself. She was squealing and jumping up and down with so much joy.

'All the things are almost in order. Just a couple more events and everything will be the way that it needs to be.' The hooded figure stepped back and left.

_**One Week Later**_

Danny's parents finally returned from their ghost convention and was surprised to see that the house was not trashed as they expected it that it would be. Jack sat in the living room while Maddie moved around the house.

"Wow. I am highly impressed with Danny. He has kept the house clean. It looks like that we are going to have to trust him from now on being in charge of the house." As Maddie continued walking through the house to see if there was anything that she needed to do. When she got to Jazz's room, she was surprised to see that it was set up as a little girl's room.

'Why is this room set up like this? What is going on here? I need to see him right away.' Maddie was curious as to what was going on. So she decided to try and find Danny. It looks like that she did not have to find him at all as he walked through the front door with a little girl in Danny's arms and a woman on his opposite arm.

"So honey, I was wondering if we can go to the movies tomorrow?" Amber asked Danny.

"You know what, that is not a bad idea. Just let me set Danielle down for a little nap. She got a little tired on the ride here." As Danny was about to walk up the stairs, he spotted his mother at the base of the stairs.

"Mom, you're home."

"Yes I am Danny. Who is that you are holding and who is that woman that you came with?"

"In order. The little girl that I am holding in my arms right now is my daughter and the woman that came in with me is my future wife, Dani's mother." Danny sat down with his mother for 30 minutes while holding Dani in his arms making sure that she did not wake up.

"Wow Danny. So the two of them are half-ghosts just like you, and Dani, the little girl that you are holding in your arms, used to be 13 but is now 5, and Amber used to be a full ghost until you did a blood transfusion on her."

"That is correct. Now if you excuse me, I have to set Dani down for her nap. She is really tired." Maddie was surprised of how fatherly Danny was acting.

'Man, Danny seems more responsible now since he is now taking care of his daughter. Man, that is going to get some used to of saying.' Maddie went back examining the house when she came across Amber.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine. May I ask who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. My name is Amber McLean. Danny's future wife and Dani's future mother."

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yes I am. Look at the engagement ring that Danny got me." When Maddie looked at the engagement ring, she saw it was beautiful and that it must have been expensive.

"Wow, that ring is beautiful. Where did he get you such a piece of jewelry?"

"He got it from Death's Diamond's, a jewelry store from the ghost zone."

"So, when do you two plan on getting married? I am his mother after all."

"Oh, we plan on getting married as soon as I receive my new identification papers that was supposed to arrive."

"New identification papers? From who?"

"From Danny's friend, Tucker. He has been really nice to me."

"Okay Amber. Dani is down for a small nap. I am going to check the mail to see if your papers arrived." Danny was gone for only five minutes when he came back with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Amber. You finally have a new id." Amber jumped in joy and kissed Danny passionately on the lips right in front of his mother.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Fenton. I was just so happy. Now Danny, Dani, and I can now be a family." Amber looked at the paperwork and noticed that her new birthday was on April 23 while Dani's new birthday was on July 7. She was just so excited.

"Oh, mom, I actually have a favor to ask of you. I want you to be the wedding planner."

"Why do you want me to be the wedding planner? Why not ask Jazz? She is coming here to visit us for a couple days from college."

"When is Jazz coming? This is new to me."

"How about now, little brother." Danny kinda stood a step back as he almost lost his footing.

"Wow, Danny, you got big." Jazz had to look up instead of looking down at Danny. Danny was only a couple of inches taller than her now.

"Who is she Danny?"

"Sweetie, let me do the instructions."

"Go ahead and tell her everything."

"Well, Jazz, I am Amber McLean. I have been living here with Danny taking care of his daughter, Dani, and I am his fiancé, and your new sister-in-law."

"I have a niece and a sister? I have a niece and a sister?" Jazz squealed in joy.

"Yep. Take a look at the ring." Jazz saw the ring and was astonished at what she saw.

"Amber, that is beautiful. Where did Danny get if from?"

"He got if from Death's Diamonds, a jewelry store from the ghost zone and this engagement ring is the most expensive ring in the ghost zone."

"Wow Danny. How do you have that kind of money?" Jazz asked with much curiosity.

"Well, I never told anybody this, but do you remember when Pariah Dark was awakened from his coffin?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"When I beat him, I became the new King of the Ghost Zone. When I became king, I secretly set up some investment's at that time both within the Ghost Zone and the human world. Guy's, I am a millionaire. I never told you guys because I know for a fact that both mom and dad would be coming to me for funds for their new inventions. I never had a problem with you Jazz. How did you think that you were able to afford all the stuff that you needed at college?"

"That was you Danny. I was told that my college tuition was always taken care of whenever I tried to pay it. Oh, Danny, you are the best brother I could ask for."

"You are welcome Jazz. Oh, Jazz, I have a favor I wanted to ask you. Can you be my wedding planner? Just to let you know, I have a $50,000 cap on the wedding so I do not want you to go overboard."

"Danny that is more than enough. I would be glad to do it."

"Thanks. You are the best sister that I could ask for. Would you like to see your niece?" Jazz squealed with excitement that she was almost unable to contain it.

"I take it that would be a yes."

"Yes Danny."

_**In Dani's room**_

Jazz's excitement was building up too much. She was shocked when he arrived at her old bedroom door.

"Jazz, be quiet, she is sleeping."

"Sorry Danny." When Danny opened the door slowly to not wake Dani. They both walked in quietly and Jazz saw a five year old girl.

"Ah, Danny, she is so cute."

"Yep. Just like her mother." Jazz was surprised at what she heard Danny said.

"Well let's get out of here so she can sleep," Danny said.

_**Back in the Living Room**_

"Wow, Danny. I can't believe it. When do you and Amber plan on getting married?"

"Well Amber and I talked about it and we wanted our wedding in a month."

"I think that I can do it without a problem, Danny. Just leave it to me." Jazz left the living room to figure out the plans.

"Oh, actually, Danny. There is one thing that I have to ask you. Do you at least have a list of people that you want to be at the wedding?"

"Yes I do. Here you go." Jazz grabbed the list and looked at it carefully.

"Okay Danny. I will get started." With that, Jazz left for the guest room.

"Well mom. I am getting tired. Please make sure that you tell dad everything that has happened."

"I will sweetie."

"Thanks mom. Come on Amber. Time to go to bed." Amber did not disagree as she followed Danny into his room.

"Well, I better tell Jack everything in the morning. I know how cranky he gets if he does not get enough sleep." Maddie then motioned Jack to the bedroom.

_**In the morning**_

Everybody woke up early. Danny and Amber were the first ones to get up followed by Danny's mom and dad then Dani. Jazz was the last person to wake up.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Amber. Good morning." As they were about do their good morning kiss, Dani came running into the room.

"Good morning mommy and daddy."

"Good morning to you to Dani. Your mother and I will be down in a minute. We just have to get dressed."

"Okay." Dani left the room so that Amber and Danny could get ready. They both got dressed so that they can all go down to get some breakfast.

_**In the Kitchen **_

Everyone was at the kitchen table when they heard the doorbell.

DING, DONG.

"I'll get it," Danny said. When he opened the door, he saw Sam. 

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

"Come on in." Sam went inside the house and met the two people at the grocery store, the little girl Dani and the woman that Danny was with.

'Now it is time to put my plan into action.' Sam thought to herself thinking that nothing could go wrong at all.

"Daddy, can I please have something to eat now."

"Why not ask mommy? She is also a good cook as well." Sam was getting mad, but she did not show it to Danny. She came here only to get Danny and that is it.

"Okay daddy I will. Mommy, can you please make me something to eat?"

"Sure thing honey." Dani went with Amber to the kitchen while Danny and Sam went to the living room.

"Look Danny, we need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"It is about us. I want us to be more than friends. I want to be your girlfriend." Danny was shocked at what Sam said.

"Sam, a long time ago I would have said yes, but I can't. I am already with someone, someone that I love."

"Who Danny?"

"I am in love with Amber. She is my fiancé after all." The plan that Sam came up with was completely shattered.

'What? Danny has a fiancé. I did not account for this at all. There goes my plan.'

"Well Danny, it seems that I have bothered you enough already. I think that I will leave."

"No don't leave yet. I want you to meet Amber. Hey Amber can you please come here and take the new route."

"Are you sure Danny?"

"Yes I am." Sam was surprised when all of a sudden Amber appeared right in front of her.

"Where did she come from?"

"Okay Sam. First of all, she is Ember."

"Danny, step back. I will save you from here. She is obviously overshadowing someone just to get close to you," said Sam as she pulled an ecto-pistol from her hip.

"No I am not," said Amber as she transformed into her ghost half.

'How is she able to do that?' Sam thought to herself.

"Right now Sam, you are probably thinking of how she just did that. I will tell you." So Danny sat down with Sam telling her everything from the beginning for 30 minutes.

"Wow, Danny. That is a lot to take in."

"I know. Just to let you know though, Amber and I are getting married in a month and I would like you to be one of the bridesmaids."

"Are you sure Danny? I almost tried to kill her."

"Yes I am sure. I already decided. Dani is going to be the flower girl."

"Okay. Here is the date of the wedding. My sister Jazz is planning it." As soon as Sam was given the date of the wedding, she went home.

_**One Month Later**_

It was the day of the wedding and all of Danny's friends were there as well as some of the ghost's from the Ghost Zone. Even people from his high school were there.

"Man, Fenturd is getting married? Who was the unlucky girl?" Dash just laughed.

"Dash, be nice."

"Yes mom." Everyone became quiet as soon as the wedding march 'Here comes the bride' started playing. It was first Dani, the flower girl, dressed up in a pretty white dress with some flowers on her head. Some of the women that were in the crowd went 'Ahh'. Then after a couple of minutes, Amber walked down the Aisle and all the men that were in the crowd was thinking 'She is hot'. Even Dash thought that as well. Then Danny walked down the aisle. All the women were struck thinking now that Danny was hot.

'Wow, when did Danny become hot?' Paulina thought to herself.

'Man, when did Fenton become so buff? He even looks stronger than me.' Dash was still shaking his head. Finally the minister was someone that caught them off guard. It was Clockwork.

"Dearly beloved and partly departed, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Now, if anyone objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a minute, no one said anything.

"Now, Danny, do you take Amber McLean to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, hold her, and cherish her for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Now, Amber, do you take Danny Fenton to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, hold him, and cherish him for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, king and queen of the Ghost Zone. You may now kiss the bride."

"KING AND QUEEN OF THE GHOST ZONE?" Everyone said at the same time. Amber and Danny, including Dani, then went ghost in front of everyone and all of the humans gasped, especially Dash.

"I can't believe that Danny Fenton was the Danny Phantom."

"Ah man. I wish that was me instead of his new wife," said Paulina.

"Dani, do you know what that makes you now?" Danny asked his daughter.

"No. What does that make me now?"

"That makes you a princess of the Ghost Zone. How does it feel to be royalty now?" Amber asked.

"It feels cool. I am a princess. I can't believe it." Dani was jumping with excitement.

"So, Danny, where are we going to live? I mean, you do not intend of living with your parents forever, right?"

"That is right. So I have bought us a house here in the human world while we have our ghost castle built in the Ghost Zone. I am going to have a portal to be connected to both so that way we can be almost at two places at one. Now since we got that matter taken care of, I will see all of you at the reception."

_**At the Reception**_

Everyone was talking about Danny being their hero, Danny Phantom. They were even more shocked to know that he was king of a whole new world or dimension, depending on your point of view.

"Hello everyone, I am glad that you were able to come to the reception. Please all have a good time." With that, the band started playing and everyone was surprised when it was Humpty Dumpty.

"How was Fenton able to get them to play for his reception?" Dash said.

"I do not know. He can't be rich. He does not smell rich at all." The band played at the reception for a good two hours until they packed up.

"Well everyone. I am glad that you all came, but it is getting late. Good-bye everyone." Everyone left the reception when it was getting around 10 PM.

"Well Danny. I think that it is time to go to our new home. Dani is tuckered out." Amber was holding Dani in her arms sleeping.

"Let's enjoy our new lives together." Danny and his new wife lived happily together. Dani got a brother when she was 6. He too was born with ghost powers as well. They named their son Donny, who was also announced as the new prince of the Ghost Zone. Everyone lived happily for a long time, but they found out that they were now immortal being halfa's.

'Finally, the future has been saved.' The hooded figure pulled back his hood and it was Clockwork that was making everything happen.

**Hey Everyone. This is my second Danny Phantom Fanfiction. I have always been a fan of DannyxEmber Stories. I hope that you like my stories. If you have any idea's of what my next story should be, please leave a comment.**


End file.
